A Stockholm Syndrome Story
by HalfDragonLover
Summary: A little thing I wrote about Alfredo and a girl he more or less kidnaps. He might not be the most in character, but it's late at night and it was based off of this comic my friend drew and I had the urge to write it out so it just kinda happened. One shot. First Texas Chainsaw fanfiction I've written, based on characters from the third movie.


**AN: Hello everyone, long time no see! This is my first Texas Chainsaw fanfiction. After binge-watching the second, third and fourth ones I was inspired to write this 'masterpiece.' It might suck, but I'm sleep-deprived and I wrote it in no go with little editing but I'm feeling lazy right now so I'll fix any errors I find later. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this story!**

She sighed. She knew that this was wrong. That it was so twisted, so incredibly fucked up. That the man she was with was not a good person. That he killed and ate people with the rest of his screwed up family. But she couldn't help herself. She had never really felt loved in her life, not like this. The way that they 'got together' wasn't even okay.

He was pumping gas for her on a road trip with her friend. They were on their way to Florida, and the gas station was the last chance they'd get to refuel before a stretch of nothingness for miles. For whatever reason, she intrigued him. Apparently he tracked down her license plate, found her apartment, killed her roommate and took her along with her friend that she had been traveling with when they met the first time. That was definitely not the way that a relationship should start.

They were knocked out and tied up in the back of his truck, only after miles upon miles of driving did they finally reach a beat up farm house. The dead roommate was dinner, as the family soon agreed upon. She was scared. Absolutely terrified. Her friend was marked as next. She protested. What was happening? Why did this happen to her? The man who had taken them, Alfredo as he was apparently called, bought her friend some time. They were locked in different rooms to 'rest up from their journey.' After fruitlessly attempting to find some way out, she sat on the lumpy bed, pulled her knees up to her chest, and spent the whole night sobbing until her throat was raw and her eyes were red and there were no more tears.

She was sure that she would be next after they had eaten her roommate and friend. Her friend was skinny, but tall with muscular legs and wide hips. She, however, was more round. Soft. Had some extra pudge. She wasn't sure if that made her a more or less desirable meal. However, soon enough she found that she wasn't meant to be a meal at all.. At least in that sense. She figured that out as the third night came where exhaustion finally forced her to get sleep for the first time since she'd arrived in this waking nightmare.

She awoke to find a warm body pressed to hers. It was his, the man who took her. After realizing that, she screamed, thrashed. He just held her arms against her sides and told her that it was okay. Unable to do anything else, feeling completely powerless, she cried. He told her that it was okay again, loosened his grip when he saw that she had calmed some, and informed her that he had to go to work, but he would be back later that night. To tell his brother Tinker if she needed something. He then gave her a short kiss before leaving, making sure to lock the door after him.

The next few days progressed much like that. A kiss that she would turn away from in the morning, a day of sitting in bed and worrying, him returning in the evening and coming in to try to get her to talk to him. She didn't know the whereabouts of her friend, which concerned her. She had heard her voice from elsewhere in the house, and some yells and screams. That wasn't good, but at least that meant that she was still alive.

She was getting weak. She refused to eat. They were still eating her roommate, which repulsed her so much that the thought of it had her dry heaving. She most likely would have puked if there was anything in her stomach for her to puke began to get frustrated. He told her that she needed to eat. Asked her why she wouldn't talk to him. She refused to look him in the eyes. Or at least the one that he could see out of.

On the sixth day, she was asleep when he returned from where he worked at the gas station with snacks. He woke her up and showed her bags of chips, mini donuts, and various other junk food that was sold there. She wasn't planning to eat them, that would show them that they had won. That she was accepting this. But he locked the door and sat on the edge of the bed with a scowl, nudging the food toward her. She would ignore it. He would nudge it closer, eventually getting frustrated and telling her to "just eat the fucking food." Her stomach growled. She was light headed and knew that she wouldn't last forever unless she ate. And so, with a sigh, she warily reached for a bag of chips, hand shaking. She could see the frown evaporate from the corner of her eye, but kept her gaze trained on the bag, still refusing to look at him. She opened the bag with a crinkle and took a chip out, biting into it. It was an ordinary potato chip, yet nothing has ever tasted so good. Alfredo praised her after she finished the whole bag, clearly satisfied that he had gotten her to eat food.

Finally, she lifted her eyes up to his. "Why am I here?" Her voice was scratchy from lack of use and cracked halfway through the sentence. Alfredo frowned.

"Because I like you." He had said it as if it was plain as day. Even now, the thought made her shake her head. After that, it became... Easier. He would talk to her a lot, and sometimes she would reply. He would bring her food and even introduce her to his two favorite younger brothers, Tinker and Junior. Little by little, staying there was almost familiar. She stopped resisting the morning kisses. She didn't mind waking up with his arms wrapped around her and chin resting in the crook of her neck.

But then things went wrong. Her friend apparently escaped, but she was ran over by a car soon after she was free and died. Tinker found her body. She stopped talking again, stopped eating, and mostly just cried or sat staring at the wall. Even though her friend was fresh meat, Alfredo didn't let his brothers eat her because it would upset her. She couldn't help but feel extremely touched by that. It appeared that her time there consisted mostly of Tex terrorizing her and Junior watching her. The youngest brother had forgotten to lock the door one day, and she had fled.

After the death, Alfredo stayed with her for a few days. Tex covered him working at the gas station begrudgingly. He stayed with her, wrapped himself around her and told her it was okay. He told her some not very funny, occasionally quite lewd jokes or stories. It didn't help, but she assumed that it was meant to make her feel better, which one again left her oddly touched.

After about a week she began eating again, but nightmares plagued her. She woke up in a cold sweat, images of her friend's roadkill body haunting her. It was her fault, after all. If Alfredo hadn't found some interest in her, he never would have taken either of them, and her friend would have been okay. She didn't share any of this with him, of course. For whatever reason he was less rough around her than she heard him as he talked to his family, and as strange as it was, she didn't want to hurt his feelings. He had kidnapped her. But he also took care of her. She was developing feelings for him. Guilt overcame her at that realization. This was so messed up. It was Stockholm syndrome, she knew it had to be. It wasn't right. But it was how she felt.

Soon, he left the door unlocked when he left for work. She didn't try to escape. It was still some time before she was let outside, and even more so that she was allowed outside without him by her side the entire time. Their relationship was more than just an obsessed psychopath and a semi-willing victim playing along. It was more physical now. And she craved closeness to him. She was honestly surprised that he didn't try anything more than kissing her before work for so long. It wasn't until she kissed him back that anything else occurred... But when it did happen, it happened. She had never done many of the things that she had with anyone else that she did with him. He was very creative, to put it simply. And, as messed up as it was, it was perfect.

Their relationship was dysfunctional. That was to be expected from a cannibalistic kidnapper and a victim who had grown too attached to her captor. But it was the happiest she'd ever been in her life. And despite what reason could tell her, she loved him.

 **AN: That was fun, wasn't it? Kudos to my friend AMCGremlin for the idea as she drew a few little comics about the basic idea and forced me to watch the Texas Chainsaw Massacre movies with her, so without her this would never have happened... Which might have been for the best. But that's okay, this exists and there's no going back from it. If there are any typos or grammatical errors please drop my a comment so I can fix them, or just review in general because I'd like to know what the community thinks about this lovely fanfiction. Love it, hate it, think it's meh, I don't care, give it to me straight. Alright, that's enough for today. All of you stay safe, and remember that Stockholm Syndrome is not healthy, this is describing a dysfunctional relationship so if by some chance you get kidnapped by a psychotic cannibal do not fall in love with them! X3**

 _ **~HalfDragonLover**_


End file.
